fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arash/@comment-116.100.232.82-20171130131413/@comment-31883571-20180122011652
Arash is a situational fighter. Regardless of how much I like him, I have to admit that I can't really take him everywhere. Without proper enhancements, Arash has bare minimum chance to survive and taking one critical blow is enough to bid him farewell. His star generation and NP charge rate is decent enough. Immunity against poison helps well in fights against zombies during early stages in Orleans and his NP aids well up to Okeanos, ungrailed. He gains his maximum potential after gaining his third skill which will heal and give 30% NP charge at its maximum level. Postpone investing on other skills until you have enough resources to max it. A proper combination with Tamamo no Mae will raise his NP charge like pumping a balloon, fast enough to make it pop. Grailing is always a favorable option for him, mostly because not all of us can get 3 copies of Gilgamesh early in the game and a guarantee to gain 150% damage boost compared to the ungrailed one. However, take note that he is still a glass cannon even after reaching lv 100. If you don't have Merlin or Tamamo on your arsenal, partnering up with Hans is still a viable choice. Preparing taunters like d'Eon and Georgios is a welcome idea. Purely Bloom and Heaven's Feel works surprisingly well on him, especially when your healers can't stomach the constant 500 damage coming from Black Grail CE or you haven't unlocked/maxed his 3rd skill. If you want repeated use of his NP, using Anniversary Blonde and Bath of the Lunar Goddess will do better than Necromancy if you are not a good gambler. That and I actually haven't seen him revived once after using Stella whenever I put Necromancy on him. If you only need him for NP once, putting on Kaleidoscope is more than enough. If you are wondering about how to groom his NP charge to reach 300%, well, I'd say you don't really need to charge beyond 100%. Arash is simply not for post-Camelot boss fights and more to a random multiple 50k health enemies encounter, therefore charging beyond 100% is not on higher priority than using his NP twice. Just remember to unleash his Stella after other's NP for a passive additional damage bonus. In case you are wondering why there are fights when the additional bonus is zero, unleashing his NP without overcharge is why you don't get any. Then again, combining him with Tamamo will help you reach 300% in 5 turns or so, given that you have his 3rd skill ready. Is his Bond CE good? The answer is "not so much." You can have better solutions than healing 5000 HP worth to your party, but you can't really refuse the help when your essential units are close to death. Is he useful in event? The answer is "don't try him too much." Stella will shine your way up to battles with lv 80 recommendation, but will eventually dim at lv 90+. The only reason is that he is a useless party member for an endurance battle. Still want to take him there? Not a problem if you are confident. CMIIW~